Nightmares of the Past
by Potatolala
Summary: They said that many dreams can happen in a single dream, but only some of them can be remembered. But are they just really dreams? Or maybe the past life or our life in different timelines?/ contains RivaMika, EreMika, AruAni, EreAni, etc. / Traitor!Mikasa/Levi.
1. Prologue:

**Nightmares of the Past**

* * *

___Prologue__:_

_"Where am I?" she asked herself while looking around. 'It's quite foggy...' she thought while covering her nose with her red scarf._

_She observed the room, it's like a dungeon, walls cracked, spider webs, rats and other insects roaming around with her._

_She kept on walking around until she saw something,_

_'A crystal?' she rubbed her eyes, 'Annie's? Wait...' she went near it._

_The moment she noticed it, her eyes widened, a gasp escaped out of her mouth, she panicked. What she saw was not Annie._

_It was a long black haired, oriental girl._

_To be specific what she saw was, **herself inside the crystal, instead of**_** Annie_._**

_..._

"Haa...!" she gasped as soon as she woke up, 'That weird dream again...' she thought while rubbing her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I hope you liked it. This is a multi-chapter fanfiction. Short chapters, but yeah, it makes the story somewhat thrilling or whatever. The plot of this fanfiction isn't complete yet. **This story contain, **Antagonist!Mikasa, Antagonist!Levi, Good!Annie. Or whatever and, character deaths maybe some OC too. Sorry for some errors in grammar, spelling or anything like that! Thanks for reading! :)!


	2. Chapter 1 I

**Nightmares of the Past**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

She cant help but let herself be bothered with those strange dreams of hers. She sighed as she started sweeping, another task of the corporal. The short corporal.

"Oi, Ackerman! Sweep properly!" he shouted at her, annoyed at her behavior.

"Sorry, Corporal Levi." she frowned at him and swept once again but 'properly' this time. Her thoughts still tangled inside her mind.

"..."

"I can tell that something is bothering you." the short structured man huffed while crossing his arms. He waited for her reply, but he was met with silence.

"It's, alright if you want to keep it for yourself." he sighed, disappointed, he started walking away.

"Actually, I..." she took a deep breathe, hesitating To tell her leader, "This sounds silly..." she murmured while glaring at the floor, still Levi waited for her to speak.

"I always have this certain dream..." she paused and looked at him in the eye, "I am always wandering inside this dungeon-like room." he nodded, a sign for her to continue.

"It's me inside of a crystal..." she frowned while covering her jaw with her scarf, "Instead of Annie..." she continued.

"...Oh." Levi stared at her, suddenly taking interest in her dreams, "Is that all?" he asked with his monotone voice, causing Mikasa to believe that it sounds silly for him.

"I knew it, laugh at me if you want, corporal." she continued doing her chore while looking away from Levi.

"You know, I... sometimes, I also dream about some random things. Silly things." he shrugged and once again, Mikasa's attention was on him.

"Anyways, thank you for sharing your dream to me. Now, do your chores, Mikasa." he walked away, 'Why did I even tell him these?' she thought while once again glaring at the floor, hard.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are very much appreciated! I am very sorry for errors, like grammar error, etc. something like that, yeah. Thanks for reading! Thank you_ VocaloidWriter_, for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

EreMika soon...


	3. Chapter 1 II

"Woah! Armin, look!" the green eyed titan shifter pointed at his adoptive sister and leader. "Oh, Mikasa and... Corporal Levi...!?" the said blonde eyes widened.

"They're unusually close today..." Eren huffed while mopping the floor with his best friend, Armin Arlert, "Yeah, that's kinda good." the blonde smiled a bit.

"Yeah..." the brunette shrugged and glanced at the main point of their discussion, somehow deep inside him an unknown, unexperienced feeling for him is boiling. He continued mopping after Levi walked away.

...

It was time for lunch, everybody is gathered in the dining room, by everybody it means all the Survey Corps members. Levi is eating with his squad. Eren, Mikasa and him eating in silence while the others kept on talking.

"Oi, Sasha, that's Mikasa's soup." Jean blurted out, slapping Sasha's hand gently from the black haired girl's soup. "Okay, geez. I was just testing how she would react." she putted her hand in front of her chest in defense.

Eren noticed the way Levi's eyes kept on darting to Mikasa's, and in reverse. He wondered what was up with them, so she nudged Mikasa, who sat beside him.

"Hey, hey, is everything okay? Is corporal mad at you or something?" he whispered in her ear, it became red in return, meaning Mikasa's blushing.

She shook her head, left to right, slowly while glancing at Eren. "Don't worry, Eren." she assured him, the corner of her lips turning upward a bit.

"Okay, but of ever he hurts you, let me know. He might be the corporal but I'm taller." he smirked, this cause Mikasa to giggle a little.

"Ackerman and Jaeger...! I suggest you to stop flirting, the food is waiting." the voice of their corporal was heard, his eyes glaring at them. Their faces suddenly red with embarrassment.

...


End file.
